


Gym Class Heroes

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #capimanniversarybingo, 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Established Relationship, Established Stony, Kind of meta, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not really phone sex, Overhearing Sex, Post-Avengers (2012), Son!Peter, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), embarrassed!Peter, superdads embarrassing superson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: Really, Tony?Steve wanted to say,Did you just pick-up the phone while in the middle of giving me head?#DadPriorities





	Gym Class Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly named after my once-favored band. 
> 
> **Warning** : Not Beta Read. Spoilery tags below.
> 
> Written for 2018 Stony MCU Bingo >> Guess the square, my card's down below!

Tony wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock. It was long, hard, and dripping this morning. The whole length of it slowly slid into his mouth. He choked as the head kissed the back of his throat. Steve’s cock pulsed.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned. His hands instinctively reach down for Tony’s head. He opened his eyes. “Fuck, Tony, shit. That’s—that’s…”

The sight of Tony between Steve’s legs. Tony winked at Steve from under the covers before he covered his lips and took in more, moaning around it. He sent vibrations up the length of Steve’s spine.

Steve panted as he pushed down on Tony’s head. “Tony, Tony, that’s—that’s, uh—!” But, his orgasm was staved off when Tony’s phone rang.

Tony pulled away, reached for his phone, and answered the call—all in one fluid motion. The blanket slid off his shoulders, exposing his naked glory to Steve.

“Tony—” Steve gave Tony a chastising look, which Tony answered by showing Steve the hand.

“Alright, kid, what d’ya get into.” Tony’s voice sounder a little gravelly.  

Peter was on the line. “Uhm, Mr. Stark,” he said with the voice echo that clearly yelled **_high school boy’s bathroom_** in bold neon signs. “I kind of—maybe—uhm…” his voice lowered into a whisper, “toldeveryoneIknowCaptainAmerica.”

“You told them what?!”

_Great; Peter Parker, and his big fat mouth, told his entire class that he knew Captain America._

Peter shrunk back, pulling the phone away from his ear. He chattered nervously, “Well, it’s like that one time for Liz’s party when I told everyone I was friends with Spiderman—I planned to show-up in the costume, boost me—Peter—to all the kids as Spider, do a trick or two, then ask Liz to the Homecoming Dance but then her father turned out to be the Vulture guy stealing and peddling alien-tech to neighborhood baddies… so yeah, that didn’t work out.”

“Kid,” Tony sighed, pushing up into his arms and making Steve’s frown deepen. Tony’s dick might have faltered, but Steve’s hasn’t. It stood ramrod straight, angry red in color. Tony palmed Steve’s spit-glistened dick with his free hand as some sort of appeasement, then spoke to Peter on the phone with the same breath. “Shut up for a minute, regroup, then tell me what exactly _what_ did you say.”

Steve didn’t like that. He didn’t like only having _half_ of Tony’s attention—especially in bed, where they rarely spent the night together. He plotted his revenge.

Step one; Steve sat-up, coercing Tony to kneel. Tony’s free hand automatically came to rest on Steve’s shoulder for balance. He chastised Steve with his eyes.

Step two; Steve smiled wickedly up at Tony before he latched his lips onto Tony’s nipple and sucked the bud teasingly. Tony bit into a hiss as he fought to keep his voice low. He glared at Steve, who smiled again as he flicked his tongue over one dark brown tip while he pinched the other with his fingers.

Tony opened his mouth in a silent moan.  

Meanwhile, on the other side of the phone, a clueless Peter took a deep breath. “Okay, so I told Ned about the whole Superheroes Civil War thing that never happened, and that Iron Man and Captain America resolved their differences in the end. And he’s all like; _you know Captain America_! Screaming it in gym while we were watching Captain Rogers’ tell us about safe sex on video.”

Tony tugged on Steve’s hair with a chuckle. He mouthed, ‘ _Sex video—really?’_

Steve shrugged sheepishly, then mouthed; “ _Be good. Stay safe. Use protection.”_

“Get to the point, kid,” Tony told Peter lazily, snickering at Steve’s bad acting.

Steve took Tony’s disinterest as a challenge. He bent down and sucked the head of Tony’s naked cock into his mouth.

Tony went down with a chocked, upper back hunching over Steve.

At the other end of the call, a knowing shiver went down Peter’s spine. “Can you please ask Captain Rogers if he can go to my gym glass, please?”

As close as they were, Steve’s super-hearing picked-up Peter’s words. He pulled back, hand taking over the job his mouth just left, and placed his chin at the center of Tony’s scarred chest. He planted a kiss right at the center which once was occupied by the arc reactor.

“Tell him no,” he pouted. “I don’t want to.”

This time, Tony’s snort was audible. “You’ve got a communicator. Why are you—ah” He hissed when Steve’s thumb teased his slit. “—calling _me_?”

“Because he’ll say _no_ ,” Peter bemoaned over the phone.

Tony rubbed his forehead. “And _I_ fit into that picture again, because…?”

“Because on the team knows that you’re like super-husbands and super-duper-married. Like how Clint and Natasha are work-married, except you and Steve are like Clint and Phil married-married to work _and_ each other.”

Upon hearing that, Steve muffled his chuckle between Tony’s pecs.

Tony retorted in jest. “And you’re what, our super-son or something in this super-family?”

“Yep,” Peter popped the _p_ -sound when he shamelessly answered. “Go Avengers’ super-dads.”

“Ask him why,” Steve childishly beckoned Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes but followed anyway. “Hold-up, kid, how exactly are Steve and I super-married-married? _Jesus_ —” he sighed, “—I sound twelve now.”

The line was quiet.

Steve rewarded Tony’s obedience by running his large palm down the curve of Tony’s back, then dipping his spit-slick fingers between Tony’s ass-cheeks. Using his thumb and middle finger for easier access, he parted the round globes and teased the soft still-loose opening.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

Tony linked his lips in anticipation.

Steve gave Tony a look, as if to ask; _are you sure_?

To answer, Tony merely widened his stance over Steve’s lap.

“Not scared the punk’s gonna hear you?” Steve whispered, teasing Tony’s swollen nipple with his rough beard.

 _Try me_ , Tony’s cocked eyebrow said.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He reached for the bottle of lube under the pillows, slicked his fingers, then slid two fingers into Tony’s hole.

“Fuck!” Tony gasped aloud as his tight ring greedily sucked Steve’s fingers in. Oh, shit. His eyes widened.

Stuck in a stall in the one of the boy’s bathrooms, a red-faced Peter covered his face with his hands. “Because my spidey-senses are never wrong and I’m a hundred percent sure that he’s with you, listening right now… and also, probably, most likely—doingreallynaughtythingstoy—”

“—do you really wanna finish that sentence, punk?” Steve cut in, voice low but loud enough to reach the receiver. He’s heard enough.

Tony and Peter squeaked at the same time.

“Steve.” Tony pressed back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve merely smirked, then started scissoring his fingers in and out. Tony all but gave up, lowering the phone to Steve’s ear.

“Mr—Captain Rogers, err, sir!”

“Smart kid. So, you know.” Steve laughed while he relentlessly stretched Tony’s hole.

“I’m really fucking sorry. Though, it’s not really my fault that Mr. Stark answered the phone while—uhm—well, err, you were… doing that. I didn’t know!”

Steve looked at Tony with a raised brow. To which, Tony responded by nipping Steve’s other ear.

“ _Ehrm..._ ” Peter’s nervous chuckle came from the phone’s speaker. “ _Please, please, don’t be doing the dirty. God, I’m gonna be scarred for life_ …”

Steve’s eyes shifted from playful to something sinister. “Punk, if you know what’s good for you, then you’ll put down the phone right now and forget everything you just heard during this call.” Then, without ado, he grabbed the phone with his clean hand and tossed it behind him.

“Hey! Watch it, that’s a prototype—ahh,” Tony’s whine faded into a moan when Steve added a third finger. He licked his lips. “Come on, babe, just like that.”

Meanwhile, back in Midtown School of Science and Technology, a semi-permanently psychologically scarred Peter made one last ditch attempt;

“CAPTAIN DAD, PLEASE COME TO MY SCHOOL, PLEASE! I PROMISE THAT I WON’T TELL MY SUPER-AUNT AND SUPER-UNCLES ABOUT WHAT I JUST HEARD!!!”

Peter closed his eyes. There was shuffling on the other end of the line.

“ _This conversation never happened_ ,” Steve’s growl sounded like static through the speakers. Then, something crunched before the line dropped dead.

Peter dropped the phone into his back like it was made burning coal.

***

Two weeks later, Coach Wilson unexpectedly announced that they had a special guest for the day’s lesson.

The hairs on Peter’s arm rose. He readied himself.

Instead of something sinister, Steve walked in wearing a tight-fitting shirt and loose sweats. Tony, dressed in a business suit, followed suit.

“Good Morning, boys and girls,” Steve said in the same tone he used in the safe-sex video. Though, most of the students remained oblivious. “I’m Captain Rogers, Special Forces… Peter—”

Peter paled as everyone suddenly turned to him.

Steve grinned in mock-innocence. “Cap sends his apologies for not making it. You know, he’s saving the world and doing hero-stuff. So, he sent me instead. You don’t mind, right?”

Peter shook his head, then nodded his head, and then gulped. “It’s—it’s all good.”

The whole class save for Michelle took this all-in stride.

“Right… so we get Captain tall-blond-and-muscular as a substitute today. Then, what’s _he_ doing here then?” She sarcastically pointed to Tony.

“Security,” Tony quipped. “Cap—tain Rogers tends to attract a lot of trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I do read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can INSPIRE ME on tumblr. Or TALK TO ME.


End file.
